A refrigerator is an appliance used for storing food at a low temperature and may be configured to store food (or other items)in a frozen state or a refrigerated state. The inside of the refrigerator is cooled by circulating cold air that can be continuously generated through a heat exchange process by using a refrigerant.
A door handle is usually mounted on a door of the refrigerator to facilitate opening and closing of the door by users. The door handle may be fastened to the door by a screw or the like. The door handle may be shaped in a bar or rod shape to easily grip.
Conventionally, a door handle is fixed to a door and is not moveable in relation to the door. This poses a problem that a user may strain his or her wrist when opening the door using the fixed door handle.